Tutorias
by Bluene Angel
Summary: De como Mina Ashido, alias "Pinky", se enamoro de su tutor particular y su declaración casi lo mata. [AshidoXMidoriya]


**Personajes:** Mina Ahido (Pinky) X Izuku Midoriya (Deku)

 **Género:** Romance fluff y Humor.

 **Sinopsis:** _Viñetas de como Mina se enamoró del nerd de su tutor particular._

 **Avisos:** _Animeverse. Despues de . Sin spoilers._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Boku no Hero Academia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kohei Horikosi; yo solo soy una fangirl con tendencias al multishipping._

* * *

 ** _"TUTORIAS"_**

 ** _Capitulo Unico_**

* * *

 **[1]**

La lluvia de otoño no es algo que Mina Ashido disfrute, menos cuando estas en cama con un yeso porque "Recovery Girl" no estaba en la escuela ese fin de semana. Pero para ser justos, la futura heroína, Pinky, no tenía por qué andar surfeando con ácido en el techo de los dormitorios.

Ahora habría que esperar hasta el lunes para deshacerse de aquella molestia en su pierna.

Al menos fue divertido hacer que sus compañeros lo firmaran; antes de que los muy traidores de sus amigos, se fueran a su fin de semana libre y la dejaran sola. Claro que habría otras personas en el colegio, que por diferentes razones, no tenían permiso de salir en fin de semana; pero no le parecían de la clase que se pasarían por su dormitorio solo a saludar. Como el patán de Bakugo, que luego de haber tenido una pelea/entrenamiento brutal con Midoriya… bueno, esos dos idiotas habían olvidado que es ilegal pelearse en los terrenos de la escuela.

Pero ninguno de ellos era especialmente cercano a ella.

Ahora se encontraba sola, en su habitación, aburrida porque no había internet y el sistema eléctrico fallo por la lluvia. ¿Pero que esperaba de un edificio que se construyó en tres días?

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, poco antes de que suicidara de aburrimiento apareció Midoriya, quien venía a darle los apuntes del viernes para que no se atrasara.

¡Tan dulce!

Oh vaya, también venía con comida.

¡Su héroe!

Y aunque no era de las personas que estudian, prefería mil veces que Midoriya le explicara todo aquello, a quedarse sola en las penumbras de su habitación.

Aunque su desesperado intento para no quedarse sola se salió de control, y lo que debió ser una explicación de media hora, se convirtió en cinco horas. Hasta el punto en que el amable futuro héroe de ojos verdes, trajo un pizarrón desde su habitación y le explico en seis horas, (porque sí, tuvieron que aumentar una) mejor de lo que el zombie de Aizawa le había explicado en dos semestres.

¿Quién diría que había tantas leyes relacionadas a las individualidades? ¿Y quién diría que una operación de física podía ayudarla a medir su fuerza?

La tarde se les pasó volando en aquella tutoría improvisada, y por alguna razón, Mina pensó que no le importaría estudiar hasta el punto de volverse una nerd, si Midoriya iba a ser su profesor.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo.

¡Pero Mina seguía sin querer quedarse sola! ¡No le gustaba! ¡Los truenos y relampagos la ponían ansiosa!

Como la luz había regresado hacia dos horas, la chica le propuso a Deku un descanso y propuso ver películas de miedo, y comer palomitas.

Algo más parecido a una tarde de chicas que a una pijamada.

Solo que Deku no era una chica, por muy cara de niña que tuviera.

Al inicio el joven no sabía si debía quedarse tanto tiempo en la habitación de la joven. Pero en realidad, no era una terrible compañía, además se habían pasado toda la tarde estudiando, no podía decir que había desperdiciado su tiempo.

¡El también merecía un buen descanso!

Así que un tazón de palomitas después y descubrir que sus gustos en cinematografía eran igual de extraños que los de Ashido, ambos jóvenes se echaron un maratón de al menos unas cincuenta películas de terror y ciencia ficción que duro toda la noche del sábado y todo el domingo. Ya para la mañana del lunes estaban exhaustos. Y se quedaron dormidos… en la cama de Mina.

Podemos decir que a Aizawa, quien llevo a Recovery girl a que fuera a curar a Ashido, no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia encontrar a Midoriya y Mina abrasados bajo la colcha rosa de esta, con el cuarto hecho un desastre –cortesía de andarse espantando cada dos por tres y lanzando palomitas en el proceso-.

Si, ambos jóvenes estaban en un problemón.

 **[2]**

Que esa semana Midoriya recibió virotes y miradas de aprobación de sus compañeros; a Mineta inclinándose con respeto; y la mirada de desaprobación de la mayoría de las chicas, es una cosa. Pero que Kirishima ahora lo mirara con ganas de matarlo era otra.

Inicialmente creyó que la joven de apariencia rosa tomaría su distancia para evitar habladurías; pero para su sorpresa no fue así. De hecho fue todo lo contrario.

Ahora había ganado el trabajo de tutor particular.

Y así pasaron los meses, entre tutorías, películas y amistad.

Para la siguiente ronda de exámenes, Mina Ashido había sido el tercer lugar del salón en cuanto a calificaciones; y Kaminari sospecho que debería empezar a juntarse con Midoriya para no quedarse solo en el fondo del top escolar.

Izuku y Mina no tuvieron demasiados inconvenientes en dejarlo entrar a sus sesiones de estudio. No hasta que el muy idiota del "pikachu" humano soltó el comentario inapropiado, en forma de broma, claro: " _Pero yo no tengo que dormir contigo ¿Verdad?"_

Luego de un merecido puñetazo patrocinado por Mina, la primera lección de Kaminari estaba aprendida: _Nunca volver a creerse los chismes de sus compañeros de clase._

Ni siquiera cuando Izuku y Ashido parecían ignorarlo y mirarse como dos protagonistas de una melosa película romántica americana… que eran la pasión secreta del chico con poderes eléctricos, pero que no tenía intención de que los demás lo supieran.

[ **3** ]

Para el final del semestre, medio salón de clases quería tener tutorías con Deku, quien estaba tan entusiasmado en el tema escolar, que sus explicaciones aclararon muchas mentes dentro del salón de clases. Y también provocaron que una multitud de personas se unieran a esas pequeñas clases.

Quitándole atención e importancia a su primera alumna.

Y no era como si Mina estuviera celosa.

Deku no era exclusivo de su propiedad, ni su novio, ni nada; solo era su amigo nerd que le explicaba las cosas amablemente, y que era tan tierno que ella quería besar sus cachetes pecosos…

Ok. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

 **[4]**

Cuando Kaminari, su mejor amigo varón, sorprendió a Ashido Mina deprimida en su habitación con un bote de helado y pantuflas de la reina Alien de la película homónima.

Su primer impulso fue preguntarle donde consiguió esas pantuflas, y si encontraría unas en su talla.

Ya después, como buen amigo que era, se dedicó a comer helado con ella y escuchar sus problemas. Problemas tales como su amor, que creía, no correspondido por su tutor particular; mientras la alentaba a poner una película sensiblera coreana (porque era un momento perfecto para atender a sus gustos culpables y al mismo tiempo ser un buen amigo), para tragarse todos sus males en forma de delicioso helado de fresas, jarabe de chocolate y ositos de gomita.

Venga Denki, que el punto era animarla, no darle diabetes.

 **[5]**

Cuando Ashido decidió que era hora de confesarse, ignorando lo idiota que era lanzar su corazón como pelota de baseball hacia el bate del rechazo de Izuku, fue durante el momento más anti climático.

Para empezar, se supone que estaban a la mitad de un examen contra ni más ni menos que Todoroki y Rikido.

Y lo que le fastidiaba más, era el hecho de que sus estúpidos sentimientos la ponían al borde de reprobar; y es que se había esforzado todo el semestre para pasar.

Deku la alentó, y le dijo que todo estaría bien, pues la veía nerviosa.

Y bueno, la verdad es que todo salió más o menos; porque decirle al chico que te gusta, o más bien gritarle entre la lluvia, "¡Realmente me gustas!", mientras crees que has derrotado a Rikido, para que Todoroki venga con su estúpido hielo y tumbe a Izuku de un barranco…

Bueno, lo convierte en un recuerdo agridulce.

 **[6]**

Casi matar a tu crush con tu declaración es una cosa.

Pero no se compara para nada a casi provocarle un ataque cardiaco a tu ahora novio al colarte a su habitación una noche lluviosa antes de irse de vacaciones.

Y es que la chica quería volver a tener un maratón de películas con él por su ¿casi mesiversario?, venga que llevaban dos semanas y media juntos, y no tenía una medida para eso; pero quería celebrar como se debía, incluso hasta se disfrazó de la niña del aro y salto detrás del televisor.

¿Demasiado?

 **[7]**

Mina es usualmente la que da los primeros pasos, como la declaración, el pedirle que salieran, o ser la primera en tomar su mano.

Está en su naturaleza.

Pero Deku la sorprende gratamente con el primer beso.

Es torpe, casto, y cortó. Algo incómodo, como todas las cosas que pasan por primera vez.

El que le sigue es mejor, y el resto son grandiosos.

 **[8]**

Un nuevo año comienza, y para el martirio de Pinky, su querido Deku y ella ahora ya no están en el mismo grupo. Oh esa es la idea que sus amigas se hacen, cuando la consuelan por haber sido separada de su novio.

Momo y Toru la consienten en el recreo regalándole comida.

Ellas no tienen que saber que sigue encontrándose con el joven cada noche para estudiar, pero terminan a veces tan tarde que acaba durmiéndose en la habitación de quien haya sido el anfitrión ese día.

Aunque tampoco es como si pasara algo, mis pequeñas mentes pervertidas.

De hecho, es que lo único que hacen es dormir abrazados debajo de las gruesas colchas de Izuku, o las muy rosadas y suaves cobijas de Ashido. A veces acaban besándose un buen rato antes de caer dormidos.

Y que quede claro, que en aquellos cómodos abrazos nocturnos, ella es la cuchara grande.

 **[9]**

Las ventajas y desventajas de compartir cumpleaños recaen en que Izuku no es de la clase de persona que ande de fiestas. Pero Mina sí.

Lo divertido de la situación es cuando la alumna se vuelve la maestra. Él aprende a disfrutar del bailar, aunque no sepa hacerlo; que la mayoría de los que están "bailando", incluyendo su novia, no saben ni lo que están haciendo; y de que las baladas lentas se disfrutan más con la persona a la que quieres.

Cuando llega la hora de apagar las velas de los pasteles, ambos soplan las velas pidiendo el mismo, torpe y enamorado, deseo.

" _Que lo que pida se vuelva real"_

.

.

.

 **Notas de Autora**

 _Si, Mina e Izuku comparten cumpleaños, el 15 de Julio._

 _Y bueno, había escrito un one-shot super fluff y corto para el reto "Izuku Midoriya: One for All", donde tengo que hacer un one-shot diferente shipeando a Izuku con CADA personaje de la serie. Y este era el que iba subir originalmente, pero se me hizo muy largo, y mejor subí uno mas corto._

 _Si te gusto, deja review; si no, también. ¡Pero deja! XD_

 _Nos leemos luego._


End file.
